Jikan Taizai
by Akashi Seijuros
Summary: [Aomine/Kise] Nunca había visto a Kise tan enfadado. Aomine se sintió un poco culpable por eso, pero aún así le pareció realmente divertido que Kise saliera sin darse cuenta de que en realidad estaba desnudo. Espero y contó hasta tres; pronto, escuchó el grito de una chica y la puerta principal abrirse. [TRADUCCIÓN]


_Traducción y edición por ____Akashi Seijuros_ | Original por byakushit | PG13 | Aomine/Kise [AOKI]

* * *

**Jikan Taizai**

* * *

**一**

No dejaba de moverse en su asiento, recargó su codo sobre la mesa dejando la mano en su mejilla, tamborileando con el bolígrafo contra la mesa, estaba aburrido. Observo el bolígrafo en su mano, tenía plumas como decoración un extremo y a Aomine le pareció muy divertido que Kise fuera dueño de una pluma tan _femenina_ pero no iba a decirle. Después de todo, el le había pedido que le prestara algo para escribir ya que se había olvidado de traer su caja de lápices. Claro, si tuviera una. Aún así, Aomine no quería molestarlo.

Observaba la manera en que Kise metía un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja, lo observaba mordiéndose el labio, concentrado, y lo observaba volver la cabeza para mirarlo y después fruncir el ceño. Aomine le sonrió levemente antes de volver su atención al libro frente a el.

—No entiendo esto —le dijo Aomine después de un rato y Kise miró su tarea.

Aomine le había pedido a Kise que fuera su tutor de Inglés, a cambio de jugar uno contra uno todas las noches. El rubio aceptó de mala gana, ya que no era bueno enseñando, pero era la única forma en que podía pasar el tiempo jugando baloncesto con Aomine.

—"Me encanta comer sushi" —Kise leyó en voz baja—. Es simple, Aominecchi. ¿Ni siquiera puedes entender eso?

—No, sólo entiendo "sushi".

Kise suspiró—. ¿Qué hace la gente con el sushi?

—¿Comerlo?

—¡Si! Entonces, lee la frase otra vez y lo entenderás.

—"_Me encanta comer._.." Kise —dijo el moreno y Kise se sonrojó dejando salir una pequeña risa de sus labios.

—No, claro que no.

—Sí, claro que si —Aomine sonrió y decidió expresar sus palabras, inclinándose y besando al modelo. Tenía las manos en sus muslos, y una de ellas estaba _muy_ cerca de su entrepierna. Lo empujó, cerniéndose sobre él. Dejando sus manos recorrer por debajo de la camisa de Kise, con sus dedos frotando suavemente su estómago.

Antes de que Aomine lograra deslizar su mano dentro de los pantalones del mas joven, este lo apartó y se sentó, con un intenso rubor en el rostro.

—¡Aominecchi!

—¿Qué?

—¡Se supone que debemos de estudiar! Los exámenes se acercan y tu Inglés no está mejorando —dijo Kise.

—Pero yo sólo te pedí que fueras mi tutor para que tuviéramos tiempo de follar.

—¿Qué?

—Nos hemos estado masturbando en el vestuario, no es seguro hacerlo ahí. Podríamos hacerlo bien si estamos en tu habitación —dijo Aomine y tuvo el descaro de darle una mirada de decepción.

Kise miró a Aomine, incrédulo, y se levantó lentamente. Tomó el libro que estaba usando y antes de que el peliazul lograra esquivarlo, se lo arrojó en la cara.

—¡Aominecchi, sal de aquí! ¡Es suficiente! —exclamó y Aomine hizo una mueca, pero se marchó, cuando Kise lo amenazó con golpearlo con uno de sus trofeos.

* * *

二

Los rayos del sol que lograron atravesar las delgadas cortinas lo despertaron. Pasó un brazo sobre sus ojos, pero no podía dormir más. Los brazos que estaban alrededor de el, se tensaron cuando trató de moverse y Kise sonrió, recordando lo que habían hecho la noche anterior por el cumpleaños número dieciocho de Aomine. Kise amaba las caricias después del sexo tanto como amaba el baloncesto, así que se dio la vuelta aún en sus brazos y quedó de frente a Aomine que aún tenía sus ojos cerrados. Pero sabía que no estaba durmiendo.

—Buenos días —Kise lo saludó, dejando un pequeño beso en su nariz.

Aomine se quejó como respuesta y hundió su rostro en la almohada. El rubio sonrió, picando las costillas de Aomine con su dedo índice.

—Maldita sea, Kise. Es mejor que te cortes las uñas antes de que te ayude a hacerlo con unas tijeras —Aomine murmuró mientras abría un ojo—. ¿Por qué estás despierto tan temprano?

—Tengo el sueño ligero —respondió y antes de que Aomine pudiera cerrar sus ojos, Kise lo besó rápidamente—. Levántate, Aominecchi... —hizo su mejor mohín y Aomine suspiró, sabiendo que nunca podría ganar cuando Kise hacía eso. Podía ganar en el baloncesto, en la cama y en casi todo, pero no cuando ponía ese adorable rostro.

Se dio la vuelta, mientras el más joven se acurrucó a su lado.

—No te duermas —Kise advirtió y presionó su nariz cerca de su mandíbula. Aomine bostezó ligeramente y trató de mantener sus ojos abiertos—. ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

—Dormir —respondió Aomine—. A menos que quieras tener sexo, entonces no tengo sueño.

Kise se levantó de su posición, quedando a horcadas sobre Aomine, y se besaron con lentitud. Pasando sus dedos entre el cabello del moreno, suspirando, pero sin dejar de besarse. Sus lenguas luchaban entre sí, sus respiraciones se mezclaban y después Kise se apartó.

—Te amo —Kise suspiró. La luz del sol brillaba detrás de él.

—Yo también me amo —respondió y Kise lo habría abofeteado si no fuera porque amaba tanto a ese hombre.

—Aominecchi... —se quejó—. No de nuevo.

Aomine se rió y Kise deseaba escucharlo por el resto de su vida.

—Lo siento, está bien.

—Te amo —le dijo el rubio, esta vez con un pequeño mohín.

Aomine sonrió—. No tanto como me amo a mí mismo.

Con eso, Kise pellizcó la mejilla de Aomine y se alejo del peliazul—. Si te amas tanto, ten relaciones contigo mismo. Ya me canse de tu mierda, Aominecchi. —dijo mientras entraba al baño y cerraba la puerta con fuerza.

Aomine hizo una mueca. Le dolía la mejilla. Kise realmente necesitaba cortarse las uñas.

* * *

三

Habían decidido ir a la misma universidad y vivir juntos. Kise había estado impaciente desde que Aomine lo sugirió y no podía sentirse más feliz. Debido a su trabajo como modelo a tiempo parcial, Kise tenia que salir constantemente de la ciudad para ir a sus sesiones de fotos. A veces, durante varios días y Aomine le pediría que renunciara a su trabajo. Pero, por supuesto, el rubio amaba el modelaje y no tenía la intención de renunciar. De hecho, estaba pensando en trabajar a tiempo completo ya que no podía jugar baloncesto profesional después de que se lesionó el pie.

Estaba tumbado en la cama esa noche, mientras revisaba el correo electrónico de sus fans (en realidad nunca supo de dónde sacaron su correo electrónico) cuando Aomine entró, de mal humor y con cara de preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Has visto mis revistas de Mai-chan? ¿Las que colecciono desde la escuela media? —Aomine preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Los labios de Kise se apretaron formando una delgada línea, ante la mención de Mai-chan, decidió ignorarlo. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada y siguió leyendo los emails de sus fans.

Sintió que la cama se hundió cuando Aomine se sentó junto a él. El moreno movió su teléfono celular lejos de su rostro y le besó la mejilla—. ¿Estás enojado?

—No estoy enojado. Estoy cansado —dijo el más joven y suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de que Aomine lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuándo estaba mintiendo—. Bien, estoy molesto y también estoy celoso. Cada vez que compras sus revistas, no dejas de de babear entre cada pagina. Pero nunca compras mis revistas o álbumes de fotos —Kise lo soltó y Aomine se frotaba la parte de atrás de su cuello nerviosamente.

—Um, ¿por qué iba a comprar tus revistas o álbumes de fotos cuando puedo verlas gratis?*

Después de escuchar eso, Kise se enderezó en la cama y con toda la fuerza que tenía, le dio una patada a Aomine, cayendo a pocos metros de distancia.

—Gracias por ser un buen novio, Aominecchi. Dormirás en el sofá —Kise siseó y se metió debajo de las mantas. Estaba a punto de dormir cuando se acordó de algo.

—Claro, olvidé que no tenemos un maldito sofá porque no tenemos suficiente dinero para comprar uno. Así que duerme en el suelo —dijo el rubio y lanzó una almohada al otro lado de la habitación—. Buenas noches, Aominecchi.

Aomine decidió que no iba a comprar más revistas a partir de ahora. Debía de ahorrar para un sofá.

* * *

四

Kise se limpió las manos en el delantal que llevaba puesto. Fue un regalo de la madre de Aomine en su último cumpleaños. No cocinaba mucho, pero cuando recibió ese delantal fue como un incentivo para que lo hiciera en lugar de sólo ir a comprar comida rápida. Sabía que no era muy buen cocinero, pero aún así sabía que lo que preparaba era lo suficientemente comestible. Sólo esperaba que a Aomine le gustara.

Kise sirvió la comida en el pequeño comedor y el moreno alzó una ceja. Había cocinado un plato sencillo, que se parecía al favorito de Aomine. El modelo observaba a Aomine probar su comida y se sintió aliviado cuando no dejó de comer. Estaba a punto de sentarse con su amante cuando este dijo algo que le _molestó_.

—Kagami cocina mejor que tú.

Kise miró al otro hombre en estado de shock. No podía creer que lo comparara con Kagami. Golpeó la mesa, sobresaltando a Aomine.

—Vete a la mierda, Aominecchi. Vete a la mierda. Eso es todo. Me voy de aquí —dijo, se quitó el delantal y se lo arrojó a Aomine en la cara. Salió de su pequeña casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

Nunca había visto a Kise tan enfadado. Aomine se sintió un poco culpable por eso, pero aún así le pareció realmente divertido que Kise saliera sin darse cuenta de que en realidad estaba desnudo. Espero y contó hasta tres; pronto, escuchó el grito de una chica y la puerta principal abrirse.

Kise entró corriendo a la casa con una mano cubriéndose su _parte privada _y Aomine soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que casi se cayó de la silla. El rostro de Kise estaba rojo y si no estuviera demasiado avergonzado habría matado a Aomine con sus propias manos.

El moreno se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos y miró al rubio que aún estaba en la puerta.

—Maldita sea, te odio —dijo Kise.

—Ven aquí, cariño —pero todo lo que hizo Kise fue mirarlo e irse furioso a su habitación.

* * *

五

—Estoy en casa —dijo Kise exhausto, mientras se quitaba los zapatos. Y Aomine llegaba a saludarlo con un abrazo y un beso, Kise no quería alejarse de sus brazos—. Te extrañe —murmuró mientras frotaba su nariz contra la camisa de Aomine. Este rió y Kise cerró los ojos, amando la vibración que causó.

—También te extrañe, amor —dijo el más alto y lo besó en la cabeza antes de apartarse—. Vamos. Me tomé el día libre para que pudiéramos celebrar nuestro décimo aniversario —Kise abrió los ojos al escucharlo y Aomine sonrió—. ¿Pensaste que lo olvidaría?

Aomine lo arrastró hasta el comedor y Kise se sorprendió al encontrar la cena ya servida. El peliazul esperó hasta que Kise estuviera sentado antes de sentarse delante de él, y ver como el más joven se quedó observando la comida, temeroso.

—¿Cocinaste esto?

—No, la ordené —dijo Aomine pero antes de Kise pudiera mirarlo con decepción, agregó—. Estoy bromeando. Yo la hice. Además el esposo debe ser tan bueno como para cocinarle a su esposa.

Kise frunció el ceño antes de una risa escapara de sus labios. —No estamos casados, Daicchi.

—Pero lo estaremos —dijo y antes de que Kise lograra procesar lo que acababa de decir, Aomine le pidió de comiera.

Cuando terminaron, Kise ayudó a Aomine a lavar los platos, pero terminó lavándolos todos.

Las manos Kise estaban llenas de jabón y burbujas cuando se sujetó del cabello de Aomine y profundizaba el beso. El más alto alzó a Kise en la encimera con sus labios aún conectados, moviendo sus manos por debajo de su camisa. Kise se estremeció.

Un suave suspiro salió de los labios del modelo cuando Aomine besó su mandíbula antes de moverse hacía su cuello, mordiendo con fuerza debajo de la garganta de Kise, dejando su marca en la pálida piel, ganando como respuesta un gemido sin aliento.

Aomine se apartó bruscamente antes de que pudieran ir más lejos y Kise se sentía tan frustrado que quería llorar.

—¿Por qué? —Kise le preguntó haciendo una mueca.

—En primer lugar, el grifo está abierto —dijo y extendió la mano para cerrarlo—. En segundo lugar, no te he dado tu regalo. Maldita sea, no sabes cuánto autocontrol necesito ahora —Aomine murmuró la última frase mientras se inclinaba para besar a Kise por ultima vez.

El moreno lo llevó a la sala y le pidió que se sentara en el sofá, (Aomine logro comprar uno y habían follado en él al segundo de colocarlo en la sala) Kise estaba ansioso por ver lo que Aomine le daría esta vez.

Aomine fue por su presente a la habitación y al volver, tenía las manos detrás de su espalda. Kise no pudo evitar reírse un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que el cabello y la ropa de Aomine estaba mojada. Este se arrodillo delante de él y dejó un álbum en las manos de Kise.

Eso era lo que pensaba el rubio al principio, hasta que lo abrió y se dio cuenta de que en realidad era un libro de recuerdos. En la primera página estaba Kise, apareciendo por primera vez en una revista. Se veía tan joven. Salía en una pequeña sección, Aomine la había recortado y pegado en un papel de color rojo. A un lado, se podía leer: "Te ves gracioso".

Kise volteó la página y se encontró con más recortes de sus revistas, y más garabatos ("Me gustas con el cabello largo", "Es por eso que debes renunciar, ellos saben lo sexy que eres"). Todo estaba organizado cronológicamente. Al final del libro Kise estaba llorando porque no había un recorte de él, sino de Aomine. Habían alrededor de cuatro fotos del mismo apareciendo en diferentes revistas deportivas. Kise dejó caer otra lagrima al leer las palabras escritas con un marcador color oro.

_"__¿Quieres casarte_ _conmigo?"_

Sintiéndose incapaz de hablar, Kise sollozaba y se volvió para mirar a Aomine que le sonreía cálidamente. El peliazul colocó el libro de recuerdos a un lado, y se acercó más a Kise, colocando un anillo de plata en su mano.

—¿Quieres? —Aomine preguntó y Kise asintió efusivo, antes de que Aomine sellara sus labios con un beso abrasador. Kise cerró el puño alrededor del anillo con fuerza.

—Te amo.

—Yo te amo aún más.

* * *

**終わり**

* * *

_*Aomine se refiere a que el trabajo de modelo de Kise, le permite no tener que gastar su dinero, ya que gracias a él, sus revistas puede leerlas gratis._

_._

_Hola, esta vez les traigo una traducción AoKi, me encanta la relación que mantienen estos dos (?) espero no tener demasiados errores y ojalá les guste :D_


End file.
